Natural intervertebral discs serve multiple purposes. First, they preserve correct anatomical spacing between adjacent vertebral bodies, allowing branching nerve bundles to function normally, without pain. Discs also facilitate natural flexion, extension, and lateral bending in support of daily physical activities. Discs further serve as “shock absorbers” for spinal loading.
However, for many reasons, natural discs can loose functionality, often leading to back pain. These sources may include physical trauma, degenerative disc disease, and other maladies. Today there are many options to stabilize spinal segments which may exhibit a loss of functionality. One option is spinal fusion, wherein a complete or partial discectomy is performed, with one or more cages or other mechanical devices being inserted into the disc space. Another option gaining in popularity is the use of “artificial discs,” which typically include either a resilient central portion or mechanical elements that facilitate a certain degree of articulation.
Various types of intervertebral spacers are also available as valuable tools to promote spinal stabilization. Such devices may be used in conjunction with fusion, for example, to relieve pressure from the central vertebral column. Spacers may also be valuable in relieving spinal stenosis and other conditions resulting in back pain.